


Early Mornings

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [8]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, waking up with your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You were never a morning person, but your boyfriend Yixing always was up at the crack of dawn and making you yummy food that made it hard to not get out of bed.





	Early Mornings

The smell of food awoke you from your dream, as you curled up further into the banket, not ready to awake.

Upon rolling over you expected to be greeted by your amazing boyfriend only to see the other side of your queen size bed vacant.

Pouting you began to register the smells around you causing you to peak over the blanket to the door where the sound of something sizzling on a pan could be faintly heard.

“Ah, Yixing why are you like this,” you groan quietly as you roll over in bed. 

He was always an early riser, never wanting to lay in bed and cuddle in the morning, saying it made him sluggish the rest of the day, and as much as you didn’t mind it today you were both off and it was cold, to cold for the tank top and sleep shorts you were currently wearing. 

Pulling the covers up to your nose you huffed closing your eyes, deciding to go back to sleep for a little while longer, too cold to venture from under the sheets, but your stomach protested. Growling at the smells surrounding you, eventually causing you to sit up grumbling.

Glancing around the room you noticed Yixing’s discarded sweater from the night before, this was one of your favorite sweaters as it was big on him and the soft plush fabric always made you want to hug him to death. 

Quickly slinking out of bed you put your slippers on, rushing over to the fabric and pulling it over your head, the thick fabric falling over your frame and sitting just above your knees, the sleeves way to big.

Closing your eyes you hummed in satisfaction at the warmth that overtook you as well as the lingering scent of his cologne. 

While you were so caught up in your attempt to shelter yourself from the cold morning you failed to notice your boyfriend leaning against the doorframe, his eyes trailing your body as he admired you silently.

Your grumbling stomach alerted you it was time to eat something, “Alright alright im going, jeez” you grumble as you turn to see Yixing looking at you, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” you huff as a small smirk spread across his face as he pushes off the doorframe. 

"I can't get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you're having breakfast with me in my sweater"? He chuckled as you rolled your eyes and looked away. “Which by the way, is getting cold let's go eat.”

Smiling slightly you let him take your hand and lead you out to the dining area where two plates were waiting filled with all your favorite breakfast dishes. “Yixing, I don't deserve you,”

He chuckles as he lets you sit down, kissing your head a small hum coming from his lips as he sits down next to you, “the feeling is mutual,” he smirks as he looks you up and down again, the action causing you to smack him with the oversized sleeve of his sweater. 

“Hey easy now,” he chuckles as he dodges, picking up some food with his fork and holding it out to you “Open up,”

“Yixing, im not a child I can feed myself,” you say before he shoves the fork closer to your mouth. “Ugh, fine,” you grumble as you open your mouth. “You're lucky I love you.” 

“Yes, I am.”


End file.
